


Messy Twister

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [28]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, messy twister is a dangerous game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Series: Blips and Blurbs [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 10





	Messy Twister

**M** essy Twister – your suggestion for game night.

It hadn’t really been a serious suggestion, just a half-hearted joke while you thought of something you might actually have a chance of _winning_. You had the paint, and the game itself, both stashed somewhere within the hall closet – that wasn’t a problem. It was your understanding, though, that _that_ particular incarnation of the game was a bit messy, and your tiny flat didn’t provide much in the way of “paint safe” floor space.

Yes. Those were the reasons you hadn’t suggested the game before…. Right.

But agreed he had – a little too readily. “Tom? Are you sure – I mean we could play….” You’re standing in the hallway with your hands on your hips while you call back down the hall to him. He’s moving things around in the living room while you are eyeing the shelves containing various games. “Huggermugger? Pictionary?”

“Sweetheart there’s just two of us.” He calls back.

Fair point. “Chess?”

“Nope. Your first suggestion wins the night. C’mon. Grab it and let’s go.”

The refrigerator door thumps shut. Is he hungry again already? You’d gotten back from eating out less than half an hour ago. You shake your head as you pull the game from the shelf, snag a few bottles of paint and head back towards the living room.

Walking back down the hall you can see Tom has already pushed the coffee table aside to make room for the floor mat. “Do you think we should change? Well – you should change? The paint is washable, and I don’t much care about my clothes but….”

Tom’s reply cuts your query short, “Oh no, we won’t be needing those paints.” He’s holding a bottle of chocolate syrup in his hand. “We’ll be using this instead.”

Where had you heard about the game again?


End file.
